Comforting Hand
by wowlovely
Summary: Clare is upset at Eli "dumping" her and blaming her for what is happening with him, and Jake lends a comforting hand and a shoulder to cry on as they discuss their relationship woes. Oneshot. Post- Ray Of Light pt 2.


**a/n: I wasn't quite happy with Eli at the end of Ray of Light, and have a few oneshots planned to express it. I get where he was coming from, but I feel it went about it the wrong way and it really wasn't fair to Clare. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short Clare/Jake comfort piece :)**

* * *

Jake Martin strolled up to his red truck, a huge smile painted across his face- and hey, he wasn't even high. The Garden was back, things with Katie seemed better, minus the morning detention he received; today has been a good day for Jake. He pulled out his keys, unlocking the trunk, when a voice startled him.

"Jake! Finally," Clare said, moving from her spot against the hood and smoothing her skirt.

Jake placed a hand on his chest. "Geez, Clare, don't sneak up on a guy. I think I might have had a heart attack."

Clare rolled her eyes and moved into the passage side of the vehicle, ignoring Jake's humor. "Hey," he said, poking her side as he turned on the ignition and slid on his seat belt. "What's wrong with you, the real Clare would normally sass me back. What's wrong? Flunk a test or something?"

Jake's teasing smile was met with a frown as Clare crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Leave me alone." She snapped, resting her head against the window as Jake pulled out of the school parking lot. He decided to follow Clare's command, chalking up her bitterness do to PMS or some other drama. However, Jake did find it odd that she was riding with him -Clare usually walked home with Eli, rain or shine. He didn't press her for information; he did want to keep his life intact.

As soon as the two reached the Edwards-Martin household, Clare kicked off her shoes and stormed upstairs, slamming her door. Helen and Glen, who were sitting at the breakfast nook, shot Jake a look of concern while Jake merely shrugged.

"Now Jake," Glen said, standing up, "Helen and I are going over to one of her friend's place for a dinner party. We've left some money for you and Clare to get pizza."

"Alrighty," Jake said, only half-listening as he moved onto the couch and grabbed his ps3 controller.

"Oh, Jake," Helen said as she slipped on her coat, "Make sure you behave yourself _appropriately_, as in,_ roller skates stay off_." Jake rolled his eyes at her obvious hint and nodded. "Yes mam."

The two adults bid goodbye and stepped out the door, and Jake made himself more comfortable on the couch, turning on his ps3 to start a game of Call of Duty.

…

Quarter after seven, Jake's stomach was growling widely and the plaid- clad boy decided it was about time to order pizza. After ordering a large pepperoni, cheese, chicken and bacon pizza and two cokes, Jake wandered upstairs to Clare's room; as he raised his hand to knock, he stopped as he heard sobbing. "Clare…" Jake called out, tapping lightly on the door, "Are you okay? I ordered the pizza…"

Silence was his reply until he heard Clare mumble "Go _away_ Jake…" The sobbing began again, and Jake couldn't stand to hear her cry anymore, so he opened the door and stepped into Clare's room. "Jake!" She protested, sitting up and revealing her red-rimmed eyes and tear stains on her face. "I told to you leave me alone!"

Jake ignored her and moved to sit beside her on her bed. "Clare, what's wrong? You've been acting off all day…"

The girl sighed and with a quivering lip she said, "Eli… Eli _dumped_ me."

"What?" Jake exclaimed, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Every time he saw the pair together they always had that stupid lovey-dovey look stamped permanently on their faces. The times Eli hung out with him, he often spoke about Clare with such a look that Jake thought nothing could separate them.

"He-he said he needed space or whatever. That we needed a break..." Clare hiccupped. "He said that _I_ am the problem, Jake! I am the one ruining his mental health and hurting him! He needs space from _me!_"

She broke into tears and Jake hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder; he wasn't the best at this comforting thing. "Shh, Clare." He soothed, rubbing her back. "Why would he say that? That makes no sense!"

"He said making him talk about everything was bad for him! I was just trying so hard to be there for him… to help him… and it all blew up in my face,_ again_!" She wiped her eyes with her hands, exhaling loudly. "I thought things were supposed to be different this time. We were supposed to be honest and communicate and pull through when the twinkly lights fade!" He voice grew stronger as she became angrier. "At least, that's what_ I_ promised." Clare fell back onto her pillows, letting out a bitter huff as Jake moved to lie beside her.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jake asked as Clare rubbed her temple. "I don't know," She sighed, "Part of me knows Eli needs to get better, and if he needs space to do it, on his own terms, I get that. What I don't get is how he blames me! He blames me for everything, and I thought that was in the past! Apparently the harder I try in relationships the more it just screws me over in the end."

Jake nodded, patting Clare on the shoulder comfortably. "So, after his space deal, are you going to get back with him…?"

"Ugh, I don't know what to do." Said Clare. "I love him, I do. But I am so angry right now! First he goes off and smokes pot, and takes MDMA, which he_ knows_ messes with his meds, and then he announces these private matters in the girls change room, to everyone! Now, suddenly, it's all my fault- and I'm just supposed to wait around for him to be done with his space and want me back? How is that fair?"

"So, it's over then?" Jake asked

"I don't know." She sighed. "If we can't communicate and stay together through this, how are we supposed to stay together when he's off at NYU? In a different country, miles away!" Covering her face with her hands, Clare let out a groan. "Ugh, and my stuff is in his locker still, because he said it'd be great practice for NYU… I really don't feel like having a run in with him tomorrow…."

Frowning at Clare's miserable stance, Jake piped up, "You know what, don't worry. I can distract Eli to buy you enough time to clear your stuff out. No awkward confrontation necessary." Clare turned her head and smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks Jake." There was a comfortable silence until Clare interrupted, asking, "Tell me something to get my mind off of this. What's going on with you and Katie?"

"Ha ha."

"No, I'm serious," Clare insisted. "I saw you eating lunch with her. Are you guys back together?"

Jake shook his head. "No… but we've gotten on better terms I guess. She helped get the garden reopened and apologized for what happened in Vegas…"

"What did happen in Vegas?" Clare questioned, looking puzzled. "You can home really upset and said you and Katie broke up but you never told me why."

"Well, how about you embrace the fact that Eli only showered in the girls' change room and streaked around the school-"He paused as Clare's cheeks flushed. "Yes, I know. Everyone does… anyway, be thankful he only streaked around the school on MDMA, rather than prostituting himself to the inventor of FaceRange for tuition money."

"What!"

"Yep. Relationships suck, Clare-bear."

She slapped him against his chest but agreed. "Yeah, they really do."

* * *

**a/n: unsure of how to end this, so sorry for this iffy end. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
